Porn Is Good
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. Dean had just wanted to shock Castiel out of his porn-watching habit. But then the plan doesn't exactly go as planned, and Dean realizes that Castiel watching so much porn mightn't be such a bad thing after all.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

Written for my Slash Requested Prompt Table at LJ. Prompt #1: Castiel/Dean - It was supposed to be a joke, but the results weren't 'ha ha' funny. Requested by lilacs_roses.

SLASH!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It'd started out as a joke, Dean was willing and able to swear on his beloved mother's empty grave that he'd entered into the whole thing with pure intentions.

Or, well, okay. They'd been _mischievous_ intentions...but they hadn't been _lecherous_ ones!

They hadn't!

All he'd wanted to do was a have a little fun at the angel's expense.

Everyone knew that Dean considered himself Castiel's pseudo older brother (which, if ever muttered out loud, Catiel would refute claiming that if there were any brotherly bonds between them Castiel himself would be the older brother given his hundreds of years of existence) and as said brother Dean had enjoyed 'instructing' the angel in the ways of humans. He'd been the person to teach Cas his first swear word, to give him his first beer-and of course there was that once he'd taken him to a brothel.

Castiel couldn't say Dean never did anything for him.

But while the whole brothel-visiting hadn't panned out it had opened up yet another can of worms.

Said Can of Worms was titled: Castiel Was A Horny Bastard.

Ever since the whole brothel-visiting-gone-wrong incident Cas mightn't have truly understood what was happening to his body, but his hormones were let loose, and he definitely didn't know how to control them. Case in point, the whole new routine he'd discovered, Porn Watching.

Dean had tried telling Cas time after time that one did not watch Porn while in the presence of other men, and one did _not_ discuss the reasons _why_ the porno actors were doing whatever they were doing as if it were some intriguing period drama. Needless to say, the angel didn't really listen to him, watching all the porn movies on the skin flicks channel he could find with an intensity that was both hilarious, disturbing, and a bit intriguing. And some of the questions he posed about certain scenarios the actors found themselves...and the way his tone of voice would lower to a gravelly pitch...well, uh...right.

So Dean had had enough and he'd decided he'd play a little trick on the angel to get back at him for all the many times Castiel had unknowingly made him, Sammy, and (dear god) _Bobby,_ uncomfortable with his new hobby.

And that was how it'd all started.

If only Dean had known how it would _end_.

"I do not understand." Castiel had frowned when he'd gazed around the room, eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. "You told me that porn was not supposed to be watched with other men in the room. Why are you..inviting me...to watch it?"

"Cas, Cas, Cas." Dean flung his arm around the angel's neck, pulling him in close, displaying his most charming smile. "I have taken it upon myself to teach you to be human, to feel and think like a human would, haven't I?"

Cas eyed him curiously before nodding silently.

"And I realized that I've failed to be a perfect...instructor. I've thrown you to the wolves and expected you to be able to feel your way through the situation."

"Wolves?" Cas' eyes narrowed more and he tilted his head to the right, obviously confused. "There were never any wolves, Dean. And should this situation you mention have happened, I am an angel, I could easily defeat a pack of wolves."

"Cas, metaphors are our friends." Dean instructed sagely, giving the angel's shoulder a squeeze. "Now come, your body is suffering and I'm going to teach you how to relieve it."

Obviously still very confused as to what Dean was referring to, Cas watched him as he went to sit on the couch. The angel observed him, blue gaze going around to the empty motel room with questions shining in his expressive eyes, before he finally gave in and followed Dean to the couch and sat down.

Dean tried to hide his devilish smirk as he reached out and grabbed the remote.

He was going to show Cas exactly _why_ one didn't watch a porno in front of other men.

Cas was an angel, and innocent, and Dean was more than sure that his curiosity would give into embarrassment and he'd have some excuse to blink out of there.

The angel would learn his lesson, and Dean wouldn't have to do anymore research to the background music of pants and cries and skin slapping skin.

He could hardly wait.

"Now Cas, you might realize that while you're watching these movies your body reacts." Dean began.

Cas nodded, reaching down to cup himself. "You refer to the engorging of my phallus."

Dean just eyed him for a moment before shaking his head. "Uh, yeah. Your _phallus_." He cleared his throat. "You see, these movies are meant to stimulate you, and if not properly...taken care of...it can...be uncomfortable."

Castiel listened in intent silence.

A bit unnerved, Dean turned put up the volume on the television as the skin flick he'd chosen began.

It involved a psychiatrist and all his many young, beautiful, D-Cup patients. It had caught Dean's eye because there were a couple of girls form Busty Asian Beauties in it, and the psychiatrist bore a remarkable resemblance to Dr. Sexy M.D. It was uncomfortable at first, watching this with Cas, but a couple of sideways glances towards the angel proved he was watching the television intently, and somehow Dean found himself relaxing...getting into it. He watched the good doctor 'treat' a sexy little asian girl with huge tits, and his teeth coming down on his bottom lip in silent appreciation as he found himself softly rubbing his thumb over his hardness through his jeans.

He almost forgot for a moment, why he'd started this.

"Why are you touching yourself?" Cas' gravelly question jolted him aware.

It disturbed Dean slightly how his cock hardened quicker at the sound.

But it kinda made sense.

Dean's cock was a slut, and he'd always secretly liked the sound of Cas' voice.

"Cause, Cas, it's what you're supposed to do." Dean cleared his throat, sending the angel what he hoped was a devil-may-care smile. He dropped his gaze to Cas' lap and forced himself to look back up at those curious yet darkening blue eyes. "See? You're hard. Your body wants you to touch yourself. It's what men do when they watch porn."

Cas' eyes tore from Dean's and lowered to his pants, tented by his own erection.

Those blue gaze returned their intense stare on Dean's crotch, observing in silence as Dean stroked himself over the material of his jeans, and the angel slowly began to copy his actions, touching himself similarly. A hiss of pleasured surprise escaped those lips, those eyes widening as his body gave a jerk.

Dean forced himself to keep from closing his eyes as his cock gave a jolt.

Dammit!

He needed to keep in control here!

Getting aroused by Cas' reaction was all sorts of _wrong_!

Dean returned his gaze to the television, tried to immerse himself in the porn, tried to ignore that intensity fixed upon him.

It wasn't working.

He grew harder, nearly painfully so.

Dean began to grow a little desperate, needing Cas to finally show that awkwardness and blink away with some obvious excuse. So the hunter upped the ante, unzipping his pants and freeing himself from his boxers. His large, calloused hands wrapped around his long, throbbing dick, and he gave it a soft tug, groaning as pre-cum already seeped at the top.

Immediately Cas froze next to him.

Dean waited for him to stammer and blink away.

This was it.

Cas would never watch porn again while around Dean to avoid something like this from ever...

The sound of a zipper lowering caused Dean to tear his gaze from the television and watch, eyes wide, as Cas followed example.

The angel eyed his freed, throbbing member for a moment, as if never having really looked at it before. His blue gaze went to Dean's shamefully eager dick before his fingers clasped around his own cock and he gave a tug.

A vicious tug.

The angel grunted in pain and doubled over.

"No!" Dean reached out and somehow found himself with his hand on that cock, eyes wide. Like a fucking virgin he could feel himself blushing as Cas' grunt of pain morphed into a different sort of sound, and the angel gulped, turning to look at Dean with slightly hazy eyes. "Uh, you, uh, too strong." Dean found it hot and harder to breathe all of a sudden. "You have to be softer or you'll hurt yourself."

Castiel's breaths were harder, faster, louder, as he just stared at Dean.

In the background, some redhead begged the psychiatrist to fuck her like the dirty little whore she was.

Dean gulped, not knowing what the hell he was doing.

Things had quickly spiraled out of control and out of hand...per se...and this was the part where he should be pulling away and turning the damned television off and aborting this mission.

"_Dean_?" Cas whispered, voice confused yet deeper with arousal.

This was the moment where the game was supposed to stop and Dean took pity on the angel who really had no idea about what was right or wrong or normal or not.

This was the second the hunter should back off and end this.

And yet that moment, that second, passed...and Dean found his fingers curling around that quivering cock.

"Here." His own voice was gruffer, harsher with surprising lust as he rubbed his thumb softly over the head of Cas's cock, smearing his pre-cum over the mushroom top. "Let me help."

Cas' body began to tremble, a flush of arousal creeping up his neck as his lips parted in a gasp as Dean's hand slowly began to work him.

Dean felt possessed almost with a fervor, unable to look away as he rose and lowered his hand on that impressive pole, using the angel's own pre-cum as lube. The hunter had never done this before to anyone else, wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he tried the same techniques that he enjoyed, and worked off of Cas' reaction's to every little move or twist. He softly, carefully ran his thumbnail over the bottom side of Cas' dick, careful not to do it hard enough to hurt.

Cas reached out rapidly and clutched handfuls of the sofa on each of his sides, letting out a sound that went straight to Dean's forgotten dick, searing to its core.

On screen some brunette slid down between the psychitrist's thighs and began blowing him, making loud, sloppy noises.

Dean had no idea of this, having completely phased out the movie, completely enthralled with Cas and his reactions.

"_Dean_..." Cas whispered, eyes searching his, showing his slight fear and confusion yet deep desire, his hips bucking up, fucking Dean's hand of their own volition. "_Dean!_" Cas' voice spiked as his hips gave another buck, and the lightbulb on the bedside table exploded.

"Don't worry Cas, it's okay." Dean promised, his other hand letting go of his own cock and reaching out almost in a trance to unbutton the first buttons on that shirt. "It feels good, doesn't it Cas? You like it."

The angel's grip on the sofa tightened, and while his eyes were still deeply confused he nodded viciously. His lips were parted, sounds that put all the porno actors in the damned, forgotten movie to shame escaping Cas' mouth as he arched into the pleasure.

"Relax." Dean whispered, leaning in closer as he slid his hand into the half-open shirt, fingers clasping around a small, pert, hard nipple. "I've got you." He squeezed the nipple, giving it a little twist.

Castiel nearly jolted out of the sofa with his buck, the cry on his lips obscene, the way every single bulb in the motel room exploded probably one of the best compliments Dean had ever received.

"Dean...I feel...on fire." Cas whimpered, voice so gravelly it was almost indistinguishable. "This body...I never...Dean...!"

Dean leaned in, his voice hot on the shell of Castiel's ear as he whispered. "_Castiel_."

Suddenly Cas cried out as his body spasmed, the television going up in smoke as he finally found the release Dean had been aiming for.

The hunter worked Cas through his first orgasm ever, and watched in a near trance as the angel finally collapsed back against the sofa, breathing hard, flush scarlet on his face.

Cas' eyes were closed, his lips parted, his shirt half undone.

As Dean's cock twisted with intense desire the hunter realized, as he pulled away, that the joke had truly been on _him_.

Not only hadn't Cas shied away...but Dean had...and Dean had _liked_ it!

He wanted _more_!

Dean looked away, sensing Castiel standing, unable to look at the angel. He gulped, ready for Cas to disappear in a flutter of invisible wings and probably never come back thanks to Dean's stupidity.

The hunter called himself a million crude names, before giving a jump when Castiel fell to his knees between Dean's thighs.

"_Cas_?" Dean's eyes widened, his voice hoarse as his cock cried for angelic attention.

"I...have never done this before." Castiel's gaze fell, embarrassment coloring his words and cheeks. "But I wish to."

Dean couldn't say anything, couldn't even gulp, as Cas reached out and clasped his fingers around the base of Dean's dick. He gave it slow, experimental twists of his wrist, mimicking what Dean had done to him, and while Dean wanted to tell the angel that he didn't have to-wanted to-all the hunter could do was groan in appreciation, tilting his head back against the sofa.

Warm heated enveloped his weeping dick, and Dean hissed in blinding pleasure as he opened the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed.

"Oh _fuck_." He whispered, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched his angel going down on him, lips wrapped around his length. "_Cas_..." He clenched his hands at his side, fighting the urge to run them through Cas' hair, fought the urge to beg for more, fought the desire to fuck up into that mouth. "_Yessssss..._"

Cas had never done this before, it was obvious in the slight hesitance in his actions, but what was also obvious was the fact that the Angel of the Lord had watched _a lot_ of porn.

He gagged a couple of times before learning to relax his throat, hand slowly pumping the base of Dean's cock as his mouth worshipped what he could swallow. His tongue rasped against the throbbing dick, and he hummed.

The humming was nearly Dean's undoing.

"Oh fuck dammit!" He hissed, unable to keep from bucking up into that incredible mouth, causing Castiel to gag slightly and come up for breath. "_Cas-!"_ Before Dean could finish the name, Castiel had bent back down and wrapped his lips around Dean, loving and worshipping him with that glorious mouth. "Yes, like that! Fuck! Cas!"

Unable to keep them clenched any longer, Dean curled his fingers through Cas' hair, shivering at the silkiness as he slowly fucked up into that mouth, taking care not to gag Cas again yet unable to stay still any longer.

"Son of a-Cas I can't-it feels so-I don't want it to end so qui-_fuck_!" Dean's body jerked once, twice, three times, and then emptied itself into Cas' mouth. He nearly came again as he realized that with Cas' lips clamped around him tightly, that the angel wasn't letting any of his sperm escape, swallowing it.

This was obviously something Castiel had learnt through watching all that porn.

As Dean collapsed against the sofa, gasping for breath, feeling more sated than he ever _had_, he realized he _loved_ porn.

He worshiped it.

He was going to buy a whole stack of it and give it to Cas.

Daily.

Castiel remained on his knees, finishing gulping down the rest of Dean's spunk, before gazing down at himself and then back up at Dean. "My phallus...is engorged...once more."

Dean's own 'phallus' rose to attention at that, and the hunter smirked as he gazed down at the angel.

The joke might have turned around him, but as Dean reached for Cas he couldn't help but be grateful.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
